Some Help From Family
by Eaglesgirl
Summary: Set after the last line in the season 5 finale, the NCIS family won't let Tony, Ziva, and McGee go without a fight.


Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS... if I did, Vance would have died and Gibbs would be director... and there would be Tiva...

This is just a little something that wouldn't leave me alone.

* * *

"Agent Gibbs, meet your new team." Vance said as he held three files and extended them to Gibbs. The agent didn't take them at first; he just stared at the new director. He considered telling Vance that he quit.

Gibbs turned and looked at his team. Tony looked like he was about to punch Vance. Ziva looked close to tears. McGee just looked lost.

He looked at his team. He couldn't let them go. Not like this. Not now. No, he was going to quit. He would find a way to keep everyone together. Afterall, they were _family_.

Just as Gibbs was about to speak up, the door swung open without even a knock. A woman of medium height with dark hair and eyes walked into the room with a file folder. She marched with confidence up to the desk.

She turned to the agents in black and addressed them. "Special Agent Gibbs, Special Agent DiNozzo, Officer David, Special Agent McGee." She acknowledged each with a nod of her head before turning toward the director.

She put on a sweet smile before handing Vance the folder.

"What's this?" Vance asked.

"My resignation. Forgive me Director, but you are a fool for getting rid of this group. I don't work for fools." The girl turned on her heel and walked over to Tony.

She faced stood in front of him and smiled. "My mother expects you for dinner on Sunday. You know how she is about dinner with family." She put her hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"Siena, You don't have to do this. You love NCIS. You worked hard to get here." Tony protested.

Siena looked into Tony's eyes and said, "so did you." She sent a glare toward the Director. "Anyway, I loved NCIS. It's going to hell now. He just fired the best team." With that she hugged Tony, which he returned gratefully. Gibbs saw Ziva turn red.

Siena turned toward the team. "You are all welcome to come too. Tony will give you directions. Everyone who leaves NCIS today is welcome to come."

Siena went out the door and left it open. A steady line of people came in, each dropping a matching folder onto the Director's desk and walking out.

Gibbs looked at Vance. "I quit." Tony and McGee joyfully echoed the sentiment, and with Ziva exited the office.

* * *

The line into the director's office went down the stairs and those still waiting happily congratulated the people leaving the office as they went. There were people of varying ranks, from varying departments all lined up together. The team found Abby, Palmer, and Ducky toward the front of the line.

"Tony, who was that girl?" Gibbs asked.

"Siena Cavaliere," Tony answered. "She's my cousin. Our mothers were sisters, but they had been estranged since my parents were married. After my Dad cut me off, they were the first to welcome me home."

"Look!" Abby said showing them a white flyer. "She's having a party for everyone who quits!"

"This is gonna be some barbeque." Gibbs observed.

"Uncle Gino and Aunt Vera don't do barbeque." Tony smiled. "Aunt Vera will get people from all over the neighborhood to help cook and she'll set up one big long table across a few yards so everyone can eat as a family. Their entire neighborhood is Italian. They love these big parties." Tony said.

Gibbs shrugged. "Come on. Let's go clean out our desks. Everyone meet me at my house as soon as you're done. DiNozzo, invite your cousin along. We need to come up with something to thank your aunt and uncle for their hospitality."

"On it Boss." Tony said and raced down the steps.

"McGee, after you're finished with your desk, I want you to help Abby with her lab."

"Got it." McGee said following Tony.

"Ziva, you and I are going to get in touch with your father and tell him that you aren't returning to Israel." Gibbs said.

Ziva finally smiled.

* * *

Director Vance stared at the stack of folders on his desk, then the three on the table, followed by the four on the floor. This many resignations over _three_ people losing their positions. _Three!_

His superiors weren't happy when they heard the news. Two hundred ninety-seven people had resigned. And on Monday, starting with David, McGee, DiNozzo, and Gibbs, he had to call each and every person and try to bring them back.

Vance sighed. He hoped this weekend stretched on for eternity, becuase he didn't care to see Monday.

* * *

I just had to write this down so that I'd be able to sleep at night without it bouncing around in my head… and so I wouldn't shout out some random NCIS quote in my Improv show tomorrow night. I have some idea of how I could continue this, but I might let it stand alone. Tell me which!

This is the brain child of senioritis, looking up baby names for my aunt, watching too much NCIS, and having too many italian cousins. Blame all that, not me.


End file.
